Torn (Book 2 of the Broken Trilogy)
by Mrs.Dixon3
Summary: Torn starts exactly where Broken left off. Follow Daryl, Beth, Landon and Tiffany in this hot and exciting story. I will also be adding a few new characters. Enjoy!


**_Ok Lovely readers I am finally starting Part 2 of Broken! It will be called Torn :) I decided to take a break from writing for a little while after the Beth dying thing and_ because_ my family has been going through some issues. We moved back to our home state, the company my husband works for went under and owes us a TON of money that we will never see, I have had a sick baby AND to top it off we found out my grandmother not only has cancer but will also need reconstructive surgery on her throat and stomach :/ Im sure you didn't really want to know my life story, but I don't want you to think I forgot about the story or you guys! The song at the end is called Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and don't forget to tell your friends about the story and leave me a review! _**

Beth pulled up outside of Landon's house and helped him out of the car. She had tried to get him to go to the hospital but he insisted that he was fine.

"I wish you would go get checked out" Beth said as she got Landon into his house and down the hall to his bedroom.

"Im ok" He said with a smile "Im a doctor. I can check myself out"

Beth Laughed and helped him into bed.

"Ok, well if you need anything just call me" She told him. "By the way, I am very sorry about how the night turned out. I didn't expect to see him there."

"Yeah, about that" Landon said as he cleared his throat. "Who exactly was that?"

Beth just looked at Landon. She really didn't want to hurt him. After all, he just got into a fight to protect her.

"Lets talk about this another time" She said, hoping he would just let it go. She really wanted to let him heal and rest before she told him anything that might upset him.

"No, I really think we need to talk about this now."

Beth let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That was the man I am in a relationship with. He had told me that he his wife was done for good and made me feel like I actually meant something to him. Apparently not though."

"So, if you where in a relationship, then why did you go out with me tonight?"

Beth looked down at her hands that where now knotted in her lap. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"I actually wanted to tell you face to face that I was seeing someone now. I didn't feel right telling you over the phone."

Landon nodded his head. "And now?" he asked.

"And now what?" She asked confused.

"And now are you seeing someone?"

"No, I don't think I'm seeing anyone anymore."

"So were does that leave me?" He asked.

"Landon, I really don't know. It wouldn't be fair to you after everything that has happened."

"Beth..."

"I mean, How can you even stand to talk to me right now? I am an awful person. I really never meant for things to go the way they did tonight. I just got so mad knowing he was out with her." She spat the words out in disgust.

"Beth!"

"What?"

"I want to see you again."

"Why?" She asked not meeting his eyes. "After everything that has happened tonight I figured you would never want to even look in my direction again."

"I like you Beth. Even if you only want to be friends that would be better then nothing at all." Landon said as he put his hand against Beth's Cheek and smiled.

"Well, I guess it is my responsibility to get you on your feet again since it was my fault you're in this shape." She said returning his smile.

"Yes, it is." He chuckled and then winced.

"I'm going to go home and let you rest. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"Actually there is. If you go in the bathroom and look in the medicine cabinet there is a bottle of pain medication. Will you please get me one of those and some water?"

"Of course." She said as she got off the edge of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Beth returned with the medicine and water. Landon was asleep. Not wanting to wake him she sat the bottle and glass by the table with a note that told him to text her if he needed her.

She walked down the hall and out the door making sure to lock it behind her. Then Beth got in her car and drove home with tears running down her face as she listened to a song on the radio that made her think of Daryl.

Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do


End file.
